


Warmth

by soliloqui



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud whump, Genesis to the rescue, Hurt/Comfort, I keep trying to write PWP but it keeps turning into angsty feels and I'm sorry, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Smut, TW: Blood, but not extremely graphic, tw: child death, tw: dismemberment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliloqui/pseuds/soliloqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired, lonely and frozen to the bone, Cloud returns from a month long mission to the Northern Continent, hoping for a hot shower and some much-needed body contact. Genesis is more than willing to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Why does my smut always turn into feels. WHY.

Cloud couldn’t help feeling his heart sink a little in disappointment at the sight of the purple-clad director standing in the middle of the plaza.

His immaculate suit and professional, yet kind smile were illuminated by the city’s green glow against a grey backdrop as he stood waiting for them with his usual poise and patience. It wasn’t that Cloud held any particular dislike against the man; but rather, he had been hoping for one of several certain other Shinra members to be their reception after their mission. Regardless, Cloud felt grateful once again for the years-long tradition at Shinra of returning troops being welcomed back by one of the higher-ranking officers or executives, especially after long deployments as theirs had been. The sight of the familiar face really managed to drive home the fact that he was back, back in Midgar, where he belonged now.

He moved to take his place in line while trying to ignore his teammates’ whispers around him.

“…been hoping to see Commander Hewley after that god-forsaken mission; that’d really have given me a boost, y’know?”

“More like, a boner…”

“Or better yet, the General. Now  _that_ ’s a piece of eye candy, if you know what I mean. He could come boost my ‘morale’ any day.”

“Shut it, you two. Quit being disrespectful little punks. The Commanders are currently deployed to Wutai, not like it’s any of your business.”

Cloud was grateful towards the Second Class accompanying them for breaking up the chatters but kept his eyes glued to the ground, choosing instead to focus on the wet squelch of his boots where snow had melted and seeped through the fabric. It didn’t quite distract the blonde from the sinking feeling in his chest.

“Gentlemen, welcome back home. In the name of Shinra and all it represents, I thank you for your hard work and long-standing loyalty in the service of…”

He tried to listen to Director Lazard, he really did, but all Cloud could think of after about the first three or four sentences was the way his damp uniform clung to his skin, or how his uncovered limbs felt chilled to the bone (who the hell had designed their uniforms, anyway?!) or the weary, lonely feeling in his heart.

It had been a long, long month.

Supposedly a routine mission, their deployment to the area around the Great Glacier on the Northern Continent had ended up stretching from the estimated two weeks to almost four after they had run into some trouble. The infantry platoon had been appointed to patrolling the area while the accompanying Seconds and Thirds were to investigate rumors about alleged sightings of mutated monsters in the mountains. Not an uncommon occurrence, as of late, but nothing could have quite prepared the cadet for the gruesome sight that had greeted his unit at the first mountain village that had been attacked by these monsters…

Cloud was ripped out of his musing with a shudder when he heard the swish of a nearby sliding door, followed by footsteps approaching from somewhere behind his right shoulder. He thought he recognized the distinctive clack of heels, but didn’t dare move from his parade rest to turn around.

The director’s speech came to an eloquent halt at the same moment the new arrival passed the end of the line, two cadets to the right of Cloud, and he thought he caught a whiff of leather.

Heart beating faster, Cloud’s eyes latched onto the sight of the man, ginger hair styled to perfection as always, red coat swishing artfully around the heeled boots that created those welcome, clacking noises against the concrete. He had to fight to keep the goofy grin from appearing on his face. What a balm for sore eyes.

“Ah, Commander. What a pleasure. Here to take over for me?”

The straightening of backs and tensing of muscles moved through the line of Soldiers and infantrymen like a wave as First Class Commander Genesis Rhapsodos turned towards them with a slight smirk on his face and glint in his eyes. He regarded every single one of them for a moment to ensure he had everyone’s attention (and quite possibly to create a dramatic pause in the wake of his entrance). Cloud was sure he saw the hint of a true smile ghost along those dark lips during the brief moment the two lovers made eye contact.

Then the Soldier raised his voice slightly to address his troops.

“Men, welcome back. I’m quite sure the Director has already covered all the usual pleasantries, and from your faces I can see you are all awaiting a well-deserved hot shower, so I shall keep it brief: Thank you for freezing off your much valued posteriors in the name of Shinra. You did well and the other Commanders and I would like to convey you all our heartfelt gratitude. You have the rest of the day off. Now, scatter and wash that grime off, you all reek of week-old stale sweat and Malboro guts. Get out of my sight.”

A quick wink from softened eyes betrayed the last remark as the good-natured quip it was meant as, and Cloud returned the smile with a slightly proud one of his own.

While Genesis had a reputation for being the most unstable out of the famous Trinity and being prone to torturing unsuspecting cadets or setting everyone on fire who dared insult Loveless, the Soldiers under his reign knew that their Crimson Commander actually cared a great deal about them and would come to their aid in a heartbeat if circumstances called for it. Sure, the man had his eccentricities, and many could do without the constant recital of poetry, but there was something about the First’s passion in everything he did that ignited a fierce loyalty and sparked a flame of their own in his men.

“Hey Strife, get your head out of the clouds!”

His back was bumped with a snicker, and Cloud knew lingering would only attract attention, so he regretfully tore his eyes from Genesis, who was now being drawn into a conversation by Director Lazard and the Second Class who had lead the mission. He could have sworn he felt a gaze on his back when he headed for the doors to the barracks, though.

…

Once having dumped his duffle bag below his bunk to be sorted out later, the blond cadet crashed into his mattress with a heart-felt sigh originating from the very bottom of his being. His bed was hard, but it was his. This was home, now. In the morning, he would be going to the mess hall, and eat with his buddies from his own squad again, and later be harassed by their red-faced drill sergeant until his muscles screamed in protest, and it would be tough, but good. This was familiar ground.

During the mission, Cloud had been paired off with a completely different unit. The reason for this had been none other than Cloud’s roots in Nibelheim, which had been assumed to grant him an advantage in the kind of frosty, mountainous climate their assignment would take place in. And so, the blonde had been ripped from his usual regiment and trusted teammates and thrust into a bunch of testosterone filled, gruff infantrymen that had known each other for years and made no big secret out of what they thought of the small, young outsider in their midst. The Soldiers had attempted to intervene at first, and Cloud had tried his best to strike up conversation and appear friendly and helpful whenever possible, but the frigid cold and bad weather during the last month had eventually rendered everyone tongue-tied and in a foul mood.

And so, Cloud had kept mostly to himself, feeling increasingly lonely even while being surrounded on all sides by people.

He couldn’t wait for some good-natured conversation with his fellow cadets and, most of all, time with his four loving boyfriends.

Speaking of which…

Something felt slightly off about Cloud’s pillow; as though some kind of large, square object were tucked under it.

Maybe it was too much to hope for, but then again, it wouldn’t be the first time…

The cadet stuck his hand below his head and awkwardly procured what seemed like a mission file from below the pillow, with a hand-written note pinned to the manila folder. The sight of it conjured a large smile onto Cloud’s face. He couldn’t help rubbing a thumb over the scrawly script in a tender caress.

 _‘Most humble greetings, my spikey-haired beauty!_  
_Words cannot express the outright agony and despair my fragile heart suffers at the horror of thy tragical absence, like ten million sword blades piercing through my chest while being set ablaze by the fiery pits of hell and… doom, and… and bad burning stuff… whatever, you get the idea. Let’s leave the poetry to Gen, yea? I’m sure he’ll sing you a sonnet later (if you give him the Chocobo eyes)._  
 _I bloody miss you, babe, and I’m sorry I can’t be there when you return, but I’ll be back before you know it. Take care,_  
 _Zack_

_P.S.: This mission file needs to be delivered to Commander Rhapsodos ASAP, super urgent and stuff. I’m sure I can trust you with this ;)’_

A small laugh bubbled up in Cloud at that. Zack had just left him with the perfect excuse to go see Genesis straight away, rather than having to wait until the other finished working and returned to his apartment.

_‘P.P.S.: Gen’s office door is broken, so no privacy from the secretary while smooching. But better than nothing, right? Love you. See you soon, babe.’_

_‘P.P.P.S.: …no, but really. That report is super late. Gen’s gonna kill me.’_

…

When Cloud entered the little anteroom, a hassled-looking tech was indeed working on the open sliding door leading to Commander Rhapsodos’ office with all the urgency of a man fearing for his life. No doubt the redhead was all kinds of unamused about the inconvenience and had voiced his displeasure on more than one occasion. Cloud didn’t envy the technician; Genesis valued his privacy.

He entered the office after being waved through by the secretary, Carla, who barely spared a glance at the raised mission folder. Genesis looked up from his computer at the sound of a knock against metal and let his lips twitch into a quick smile before remembering their audience.

“You there,” he addressed the repairman brusquely, “How about you do something useful for once and get me a coffee? That at the very least should leave some visible results, contrary to your two days’ worth of incompetent tinkering.”

The poor guy was gone almost before Genesis finished his sentence.

“Yes, cadet?”

Cloud stepped forward, finally letting the smile bloom over his face that he’d been holding back for too long. His lover returned it tenfold, gaze softening.

“Sir, Lieutenant Commander Fair asked me to deliver this mission file to you as soon as possible.”

He held it out at the same moment that Genesis reached for him across the desk. Prickling electricity sparked on Cloud’s skin when their hands touched. The First completely ignored the offered document with a smirk, deciding instead to pull Cloud closer by the hand and trail those long, elegant fingers over the cadet’s, who in turn dropped the folder into the desk with a thunk.

A quick glance over his shoulder told Cloud that, while not out of earshot, Carla wouldn’t be able to immediately see the two through the open door from her position.

If that were so…

“Did he now? Well, that figures. He keeps stalling on his report for weeks, then sends a poor, unsuspecting cadet to me to avoid the righteous wrath of his CO. I could perhaps overlook such behavior normally, but not when his mission was such a…  _delicate_ affair…”

Those wicked fingers had found the sensitive underside of Cloud’s ungloved wrist now, caressing it in time to underline Genesis sultry voice, which had almost morphed into a purr. Cloud had to suppress a gasp, surprised at the enticing effect of clean, cold skin on his, and met the other’s grin head-on.

Two could play this game.

“Oh, I am sure it wasn’t on purpose,  _Commander_ ,” Cloud fought to keep his voice level, but couldn’t help giving his head a little downwards tilt that he knew made his eyes look smoldering as they peered out from behind his bangs. Genesis wasn’t usually one to get off on the use of his title, but rank in the context of roleplay had occasionally found its way into their bedroom. The hand around Cloud’s wrist squeezed lightly. “Perhaps he just happened to find himself in a tight spot…”

Propped up on his elbows, the blonde leant forward and brazenly sucked a pointer finger into his mouth, being sure to hollow his cheeks and apply some slick suction. His own pants indeed were beginning to feel rather tight, too, and the dilated eyes and slight flushing of cheeks across from him told him about a similar predicament.

Cloud was proud of the few seconds it took his lover to collect himself enough to respond in an even voice, and used that time to spy a pencil on the desk next to Genesis’ organizer. He released the finger from between his lips and scribbled on the paper while Genesis spoke.

“Nevertheless, I cannot leave this kind of irresponsible behavior unpunished, I’m afraid.”

_‘Are you free this evening?’_

Genesis read the note upside down before gently grasping the pen for himself. Cloud’s eyes followed its tip to an entry at the current date; from what he could see, a meeting was scheduled for the late afternoon. A crude stick-figure drawing of someone who may or may not have resembled Heidegger decorated the blank space next to it.

In one quick slash, the pencil dragged over the paper and the entry was crossed out.  Without hesitation, words were jotted down next to Cloud’s original question, the beautiful, looping penmanship not in the least hindered by being written upside down so that the cadet could read it easier. Sometimes Cloud wondered how productive exactly the First was during his office time, if these were the things he excelled at.

“Should the occasion happen to arise again in the future, you shall have my every permission to refuse the Lieutenant Commander’s request, kick his butt and tell him to grow a pair of balls, already. Or, alternatively, submit his mission reports on time.”

_‘I am now, precious.’_

As though that were not enough multitasking talent in one person, the redhead had simultaneously lifted his free hand to caress Cloud’s face, staring into his eyes with a quiet kind of intensity and writing blindly.

_‘1700 sharp, cadet, or I may have to resort to spanking.’_

“Thank you, sir. I will endeavor to follow your orders.”

The soft pad of a thumb stroked the skin below Cloud’s eye, before Genesis’ hand fell away reluctantly and he leaned back in his chair. “Dismissed, cadet.”

“Yes sir.”

On the way out, Cloud passed the frazzled technician, now with a steaming cup of standard Shinra brew in hand. The blonde recognized with one single, quick sniff of the air that it was Genesis’ least favored coffee brand. He gave the man an encouraging smile, knowing he would need it.

…

After getting checked over by medical, Cloud was so ready for that hot shower. The scalding droplets felt marvelous against his seemingly permanently frozen skin, even if the warm water in the barracks didn’t last long. Maybe he would have to exploit Genesis luxurious shower or even bath tub later, but for now, it just felt good to get the grime off.

He grabbed a bite to eat in the mess hall before finally heading over to Shinra Tower in the late afternoon, just on time.

Secretly, Cloud felt glad that Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal had a whole floor to themselves. It would have felt awkward having to explain his presence to some random First he happened across, seeing as the fivesome’s relationship and, most of all, Cloud’s involvement was known only to a select few.

He didn’t even really have to think about entering the passcode to the red First’s apartment, what with how many times he had visited there. It was practically home, now. The door swished open and he stepped inside the darkening quarters.

The setting sun’s soft orange rays were falling through the window blinds to leave curious patterns on the furniture. Cloud loved those days the most, when the green smog over the city miraculously let up a little to allow for some natural lighting to reach the Tower.

Cloud stepped further into the living room, into the middle of the couches. Images from joint movie nights, wrestling on the carpeted floor between popcorn crumbs and cheering over Chocobo Racing matches filled his mind as he took a deep, deep breath. It was good to be here.

Suddenly, gentle arms slung around him from behind and settled on his waist, startling the drowsy cadet and causing his muscles to freeze momentarily.

Despite the comforts of home all around him, it would take Cloud a little while to let go of battle-trained reflexes after such a long mission.

Then, the familiar scent of cinnamon and something spicy filled Cloud’s nose and he gratefully leaned into the welcome warmth at his back.

“Welcome back, love.”

Soft lips pressed into the crook behind his ear before littering his neck with little butterfly kisses. Cloud had to forcibly unclench the tensely coiled muscles unconsciously trying to protect his vulnerable throat and hated himself for it.

“Post-mission jitters?” the knowing voice asked.

“Yea, sorry.”

“Shh… don’t force yourself. Let me take care of you, Cloud.” Those warm hands slipped upwards to settle on Cloud’s pectorals, giving his chest a gentle massage through the fabric of his uniform. “Just let go…”

Slowly, oh so very slowly, Cloud sank into his lover’s embrace, arms dangling uselessly at his sides, while his head came to settle on the other’s shoulder. His eyes closed and for a moment, lulled by healing touch and warmth and scent, they simply breathed.

Eventually, Cloud turned around in Genesis’ arms and buried his hands in the red mane. He barely caught a glimpse of the simple, yet stylish white dress shirt his boyfriend was wearing before their foreheads connected and he got lost in those brilliant cyan eyes. Once Genesis was sure he had Cloud’s full attention, he whispered the words he had been aching to murmur to the blonde for weeks before letting actions speak for themselves.

“I love you…”

Lips connected, and Cloud let go.

If falling into his infantry bed had felt good, this was heaven. This was purely and simply – home. The absence of the three other lovers was keenly felt by both, but after four weeks of endured loneliness and battles and cold, feeling the intimate touch of a loved one drove blissful tears to Cloud’s closed eyes. He let them roll down his cheeks without shame, where they were wiped away by his lover’s tender fingers, a ‘Shh’ mumbled against his mouth.

Genesis’ lips were warm and dry and moving against his own with the utmost carefulness, guiding him back into a rhythm familiar to them both until it became as easy as breathing. Getting more eager now, Cloud’s tongue begged for entrance, which was promptly granted.

There was something addicting about Genesis taste, something sweet and heady that Cloud couldn’t quite get enough of. Nevertheless, he soon lured the other’s tongue into his own mouth to let his lover explore and re-familiarize. The redhead prided himself in being a great kisser, and tonight he certainly lived up to it. Cloud shuddered as that slick muscle slid against his own before applying gentle pressure to his palate and slipping behind his teeth.

Slowly, the blonde took a step backwards, and another one, until he felt the couch nudge the backs of his knees and sank down on it. His lover followed willingly, refusing to let their lips disconnect for even a second, and settled down in a crouch across Cloud’s lap, careful not to crush him with his weight.

A breathy moan escaped Cloud and was promptly swallowed by his partner. He loved being covered by his boyfriends like this, couch in his back, front protected by one of the four men he absolutely trusted with his life. He loved leaving himself so utterly open and vulnerable to the person on top of him, knowing he could afford to drop the act of strength he sometimes put up in front of his teammates and let himself be dominated instead.

He arched up into Genesis touch as those eager hands slipped under Cloud’s shirt to explore the pale skin underneath. Cloud’s chest heaved in breathy gasps from the all-encompassing sensation of being smothered by his lover, his scent, his warmth, those fiery lips on his own, that hot tongue licking demanding kisses into his mouth.

“ _Gen_ …” He nary had enough time to moan the word before his lips were covered again. “Fuck – I’ve missed you!”

The frenzied make-out eventually tapered off into something a little less heated when Genesis retracted his hands, only to smooth them down Cloud’s cloth-covered, heaving sides. He laughed quietly when Cloud tried to follow the withdrawing mouth with his own, pressing a kiss to the cute little button nose instead.

Genesis sat back, hands now a comfortable warm weight on Cloud’s ribcage, and shushed him. “Calm down for a minute, sweetheart.”

The blonde leaned back against the plush couch and admired the sight before him, the way the warm afternoon light reflected off his lover’s mussed hair, kiss-slicked lips pulled into a crooked smile that always involuntarily made Genesis look a little dorky – not that Cloud would ever tell him. A particular piece of hair was sticking out at an odd angle, so Cloud reached out and smoothed it back in place, as though in apology for causing the disarray in the first place.

“Better now?”

Cloud nodded. “Mhmm. Much better.”

After a moment, Genesis moved to the side, sinking into the cushions next to Cloud and pulling his boyfriend’s thighs across his lap. His arm slipped around Cloud’s shoulders in a comfortable, affectionate embrace.

“Are you hungry? I’ve been thinking about making you some risotto.”

“To be honest, that sounds heavenly after a month of ration bars, but I just ate at the mess. Maybe later, mh?” Cloud  _loved_ Genesis’ risotto. It was to die for.

“Anything for you, darling.”

Unable to keep his hands off his boyfriend after such a long absence, Cloud let his fingers trail over Genesis chest and inside the open collar of his shirt before nuzzling into the crook of his arm with a sigh. “The others are really missing out.”

“They are. No one knew when your platoon would be back, but we tried to have at least one of us be around base at all times, to ensure you were cared for upon your return. I just so happened to be the lucky man to be around today, bless the Goddess.”

“I’m glad… We should probably call them, though. To let them know I got here alright.”

“Later. Time difference, remember? They’re in Wutai right now, likely still in the middle of work. Or drowning in monster guts.”

“Or buying you your little smutty comic books.”

“One more reason not to interrupt.”

They sat in silence for a while, sharing warmth and listening to the other’s heartbeat. Then, Genesis shifted, and somehow Cloud just knew he would not like what came next.

“Cloud… about your mission…”

He stiffened.

Gaia, no. Not now not yet.

“Gen-“ He averted his gaze and made to pull away.

“Sweetheart, please. I know you-“

_cold, cold blue eyes, forever frozen in horror. the blood looked almost black against the matted hair_

“Don’t!!” Cloud had to swallow convulsively against the bile rising in his throat, breathing picking up. He turned around to straddle Genesis’ lap, burying his hands in the ginger strands again. “Please, don’t. Not now. I can’t…”

_one heartbeat of confusion, before horrifying clarity revealed the dark objects on the ground to be severed–_

Something in Cloud’s expression made Genesis’ eyes visibly soften, and the next moment he felt hands cradle his cheeks gently, foreheads connecting with a soft ‘thump’. “Breathe, love. It’s okay. Just breathe. Tell me one thing for now, though, and we can handle the rest later. Are you okay?”

Cloud had to swallow again to rid himself of the lump in his throat, but then nodded. “Yes. I’m fine. Just…” In this new position, he could feel every ridge, every curve of his boyfriend’s body pressed against his, and he was painfully reminded of how long he had been denied such intimate human contact. Carefully trailing his lips over Genesis’ jaw, down his throat with little nips, he eventually settled with his nose burrowed in the other’s neck, where his scent was strongest, as adrenaline slowly morphed into something else. “Please…” Hips timidly began to grind down against the hardness below. “Just make me forget, Gen.” Anything to keep those images from his mind a little longer.

“Cloud…”

He heard the reluctance in his lover’s voice and lifted his head again to search eye contact. “I’m okay, Gen. Really. But I can’t think about this right now.” Hands hesitantly gripped his waist, as though unsure whether to restrain or encourage. “I’ve spent the past four weeks in the freezing middle of nowhere, in a foreign platoon, with hardly any privacy whatsoever. I  _need_ you, Gen.” The statement was punctuated with another sensual roll of hips. “ _Please_.”

After a moment of hesitation in which they regarded one another carefully, the man in question seemed to have reached a conclusion, because the next thing Cloud knew, the world tumbled around him and he was flipped over, back landing amongst the pillows on the couch.

Genesis’ mouth was on him before the disorientation had time to fade, apparently entirely willing now to fulfil the boy’s request. Cloud’s breathing shuddered as practiced hands removed his uniform top and scarf, fingers followed immediately by a hot mouth nipping and licking at the freshly exposed skin underneath.

No matter what it was, once Genesis really set his mind about something, there was little that could distract him from his task. Be it a detailed, poetic study session, romancing the fuck out of his boyfriends, or making them come with his skilled tongue and sultry voice alone. It was one of the many traits Cloud admired in the man – the way Genesis’ entire attention seemed focused on the blond, shivering mess in front of him alone, how he made him feel as though nothing else in the wide world mattered at that moment but the way defined young muscles quivered under the exploration of a slick tongue, the way hips arched upwards and breath caught in a throat as –finally– those wicked hands found the waistband of his pants and released the hard bulge below from its confines.

There would be time later, they knew; time to re-familiarize with every bit of skin, check from top to bottom to ensure unscathedness and greet new scars and old hurts until the late hours of the night, but for now, all that mattered was Genesis’ hot mouth around Cloud’s leaking, aching length and hands restraining those wildly moving hipbones.

Between the talented, flexible tongue, fingers fondling his balls affectionately, the long, forced period of chastity beforehand and the pure presence of  _Genesis_ all around him, it took Cloud an embarrassingly short time to turn into a hot, panting mess, coming into his lover’s throat with a drawn-out groan. Genesis swallowed repeatedly, secure in the knowledge Cloud would have protested long before had protection been necessary. Medical check-ups after lengthy deployments were standard procedure, after all.

The force of the orgasm had made Cloud’s mind blank out for a moment, completely enveloped in the bliss of sexual pleasure and heat, which was only amplified by the long build-up leading up to this moment. It had been  _so_ long…

By the time he came back to himself, Genesis had tucked him back into his pants, laid down next to him on the couch and wrapped him securely in his arms, warmer and more welcome than any downy blanket could ever be. Cloud opened his eyes, not remembering when they had closed in the first place, and found his lover’s gaze on him.

“Hello there again.”

Genesis’ eyes were crinkling at the sides with happiness, and Cloud couldn’t help smiling back. “Hello there.” He bumped noses with the other. The post-coital haze always did make him more playful than usual. “That was fucking awesome.” He gave a content sigh and snuggled closer.

“Damn right I’m awesome,” Genesis retorted with a wink.

Being this close to each other, it didn’t take Cloud long to become aware of the hardness pressing against his thighs. Chastising himself a little for not thinking to take care of his partner earlier, Cloud tried sneaking a hand down there, but was promptly restrained by Genesis’ own gripping his wrist. “But-“

“Nuh-uh. No need to handle that. Tonight is about  _you_ , sweetheart.”

The blonde went to protest again, but was silenced with a quick peck to the lips. Genesis sat up, adding: “Besides, didn’t I say I would make you some risotto? Minerva, the others would have my head if they knew how I’ve been neglecting you!”

Already missing the warmth like a physical ache, Cloud made grabby-hands for his lover. “But I told you, I just ate! Come back here, Gen.” The man in question skillfully evaded those hands and sneaked past them to tickle Cloud’s sides. The boy  _eep_ ’d and tried to bat those fingers away, completely opposite to his earlier goal, but Genesis was merciless. He didn’t let up until both were a giggling, panting mess. Genesis ended up leaning over his lover, arms propped on either side of his face so as to not crush the younger, red strands of hair falling into his eyes artfully, and grinned at him with an evil, teasing smirk.

Cloud’s breath caught in his throat for a moment. But gods, he had one of the most  _beautiful_ , stunning lovers on the entire planet.

“How about a glass of wine then, to celebrate the return of you and your handsome little butt? Red or white?”

The boy beneath gave a thoughtful hum, pretending to ponder for a moment, before deciding: “I feel like having something red and delicious.” Striking like a snake, he suddenly lifted his head and licked Genesis across those tempting lips. “But wine sounds good too. Maybe later, mh?”

“You little imp.”

Cloud’s lips were promptly claimed in a proper kiss now, and he melted into it contentedly until that, too, tapered off.

“I’m sorry for acting like such a horny teenager…” he apologized after a moment, voice small. He really was sorry. Genesis had likely been eager to just spend some time with him again, dazzle him a little with his cooking skills or snuggle in front of the TV, and yet here he was, one-track mind looking only for sex.

“Excuse  _me_!” Genesis sounded affronted. “Who said I don’t enjoy having a horny, hormonal little teenager around to grope and have fun with?!” A hand sneaked around Cloud’s behind to squeeze his cheek through the fatigues. “I  _love_ it when you’re this responsive to my touch…” he purred.

Indeed, the little bit of groping and kissing as well as the constant close body contact seemed to already have woken the interest of little Cloud again, as evidenced by the growing bulge in his pants. It was almost as though the lack of sexy-times during the past month had built up and was demanding to be made up for all in one evening.

Cloud was  _so_ okay with that.

Deciding to be bold and indulging in the sensation of having all this attention focused on him for once, he spread his arms wide and looked up at Genesis with an imploring gaze. “Well then, my knight in shining red armor, carry me to the bedroom! This horny teenager demands to be thoroughly spoiled.” He  _almost_ managed to keep a straight face. Genesis looked proud.

“Your wish is my command, your highness.”

The First mocked a bow before reaching around Cloud’s waist and lifting the boy up in one fluid motion, startling a laugh out of him. Cloud’s legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist reflexively, even though he was absolutely sure the other would never let him fall. But the motion allowed him to grind even closer to the man, pressing their crotches together and earning a predatory growl from Genesis.

He was dropped onto the large mattress in the bedroom unceremoniously, but not hard enough to hurt (and damn if it didn’t turn Cloud on, the way all of his boyfriends could handle the weight of his body so easily with their Soldier strength), and then the fiery redhead was all over him. Hands quickly divested the blonde of the rest of his clothing in a hot-blooded frenzy, but Cloud gave as good as he got.

His impatience at the buttons on Genesis’ shirt prompted a laugh from the older man, before steadier hands took over for him. He used the time to instead get rid of his lover’s belt and helped him shimmy out of the dress pants and briefs, and then finally,  _finally_ , they were skin on skin.

Cloud gave a sharp hiss as both their erect, flushed members came into contact with one another, seeking friction.  _Fuck_ but this was good.

He bit his lip when the redhead ground down on him, sparking pleasure all along his length and making heat pool in his groin. Teeth found his exposed jugular and nipped playfully, before the sensitive skin was soothed with an apologetic tongue. Cloud’s arms wound around that strong, muscular back almost of their own accord, in a wordless urging for more.

“Any particular wishes, darling?”

Cloud opened his mouth to reply but only gasped helplessly instead when Genesis started sucking a hickey into the crook of his neck. “Not- not really. I just –  _fuck_ , that’s good… I just need you close, Gen.” The legs hooked around his lover’s back and teasing press of his cleft against Genesis’ erection illustrated just what kind of close they were talking about. “And for the Gods’ sake…”

Using the monkey like, clingy grip around the other’s back for leverage, he flipped the two around until he was sitting astride Genesis, his lover spread out below him. He didn’t doubt for a second that he was being humored, being physically weaker than his boyfriend as he was. The new position felt nice regardless.

“…just let me take care of you too, already.”

His fond exasperation was met with an affectionate smile. “If that is your desire, my beloved.”

…which was, basically, Genesis-speak for ‘I wasn’t gonna ask you for it, since this is about YOU tonight, but if you wanna suck my cock I am SO up for that and I know you are a Mama Chocobo that needs to feel like it is taking care of its chicks, so I will indulge you for now’. Just, more flowery and in less words. They understood each other like that.

Cloud replied by slithering down on his boyfriend’s body, tracing the sharp contours of well-built muscles with fingertips and tongue. One of the perks, decidedly, of having four strong Soldier boys as lovers was their statue-worthy physique, stemming from years upon years of harsh training and battles. The way those muscles rippled and curled, whether it be during a fight, an everyday activity, or while moving above and inside him… All four’s bodies were truly a treat, each in their own way. Genesis had the lithest build out of all of them (Cloud - of course - not included), made for speed and cunning rather than brute forth, and the blonde couldn’t help running his hands over that trim waist while burying his nose in chiseled abs.

And he did love taking care of his boyfriends. He felt like they gave him so much that it only felt natural to give some in return; whether that involved a blowjob, drawing them a hot bath after a long mission, helping with the dishes or just a plain, simple compliment to brighten their day. It made Cloud feel needed, and appreciated.

Indeed it did sound quite as though Genesis appreciated the attention down below, the hot air breathed on the leaking tip, the tongue licking a line upwards from balls to top, and finally, the blazing cavity engulfing him completely in a flaming inferno of pleasure and need. Cloud sucked a little harder, alternating the pace with which he was bobbing his head, and reveled in the moans the motion drew from his arching lover. Genesis never had been quiet about the things he liked, and lovemaking with him never failed to boost Cloud’s confidence a little.

A few bouts of deepthroating, and Genesis was tugging in the eager Chocobo’s hair in a gentle sign for him to stop. “Easy there, little minx. I’m not as young as I used to be, so let’s not end this earlier than need be, mh?”

Cloud drew away and licked the bit of precome from his lips with all the innocence of a little incubus. A quick grab at the nightstand procured the bottle of vanilla scented lube they always kept within easy reach and Cloud tossed it at his lover. “Well then, bring it on, old man!”

His back was playfully shoved into the mattress in retaliation for the comment. A hand on Cloud’s chest kept him pushed down and immobile while Genesis skillfully opened the bottle and slicked his fingers one-handedly, sitting between Cloud’s spread-open legs.

The lube felt ice-cold around the sensitive skin of his entrance, and Cloud hissed in reproach. “Fuck, that’s cold, Gen.”

“Sorry, precious.” Genesis pressed an apologetic kiss against the inside of his thigh, withdrew his hand and gently blew on it to warm the liquid up, before going back to work. Still feeling a little chilled despite the normal temperature of the room, Cloud encouraged his boyfriend with gentle touches to move upwards on him again, and sighed in contentment when he felt the warm body of his boyfriend covering him once more. Genesis had hooked an elbow around Cloud’s knee on the way up and carefully pressed it into Cloud’s chest to allow his hand an easier angle at the boy’s hole.

“I feel like staying around the Great Glacier  _that_ long has put my bones in a state of permafrost or something. They’re gonna take  _a-ages_ to thaw.” His voice hitched slightly when Genesis’ crooked finger found that special spot inside him and he slid another slick digit inside. The stretch felt rather uncomfortable, still.

Genesis pressed a wet kiss against his temple before purring into his ear, “Oh don’t you worry, gorgeous. I’m not called the fiery Red Mage of Shinra for nothing, you know. I will have you screaming my name and bathing in the blazing flames of passion before the night is over.”

Only Genesis could get away with saying these things, really. Only him.

But the redhead was delightfully warm. Cloud liked imagining it was because of his passionate nature and preferred materia incorporated into his fighting style, but knew it was likely only a side-effect of the high Mako dose flowing through those veins. Whatever it was, Cloud could feel the warmth seeping into his skin almost as though it were a tangible thing.

It also helped when Genesis grasped the corner of the crumpled duvet he could reach with his free hand and deftly threw it over them both, effectively trapping all the heat inside their little blanket cocoon. Cloud felt like melting, and it was so.  _Good_. (He may have been a Nibelheimer, but their winters were still nothing on the frigid cold of Great Glacier.)

By now, Genesis had four fingers inside of him, thrusting gently, each thrust accompanied by a push against that delicious sweet spot deep inside. And slowly, very slowly, Cloud felt himself relax, until the slight sting from being stretched morphed into pure joy and the delightful, familiar sensation of being filled.

As said before though, Genesis never was a quiet lover.

“Ahh… darling, you feel so good, you have no idea. So good… the way you’re stretched so tight around my fingers, like a little virgin entrance trying to swallow me all up. It’s been a while for you, huh?”

“F-fuuck-  _Genesis_! Ah-h, there. Right… there!”

Before Cloud had a chance to be pushed over the brink by the incessant attention, Genesis withdrew, causing a tiny disappointed whine from the blonde. “Soon, precious. Soon,” was mumbled into his hair.

Genesis gave him a moment to catch his breath while lubing up below the blanket. Once he was ready, he propped both elbows on each side of Cloud’s face and brought their foreheads together tenderly, before drawing the younger man into a loving kiss, seeking clarity for what was to come.

It was almost completely dark in the room by now, sun almost gone – not that Cloud took much notice of it, eyes closed in bliss as they were. But he did take note of the way his lover’s body fit against his beneath the downy covers, the way each blazing curve pressed into his skin, providing warmth, the way hot, rigid flesh pressed against his thigh as his own was squished between their stomachs. He might not be able to see, but oh boy did he  _feel_.

“Gen…  _please_ \- “ he breathed between soft, wet little pecks to his lips.

“What is it, darling? What do you need?”

“Gen I-“

“ _Tell me_  what you need…”

“Ngh… inside! Gods, I need you inside, Gen!”

A hand slipped down to line them up.

“Just hurry…”

“Your wish is my command.”

And then he was pushing inside, and Cloud’s eyes rolled back. “Gen! Ahh… I… Gen!” Rendered wordless by the delicious pressure pushing inside, Cloud could only hang on for the ride.

“Mh, so tight… my precious little minx… tell me how it feels. Tell me how I feel, Cloud.” After a moment of adjustment, Genesis started moving inside him with steady, even thrusts.

Somehow, Genesis always managed to lure the most embarrassing phrases and confessions from Cloud’s lips, which made him feel vulnerable in a way no un-armed combat could. But it was all good – deliberating, almost – because Genesis also never mocked, never made fun of the words he elicited himself. If anything, he retaliated by opening his own heart ten times as wide. It was a show of trust that still made Cloud feel tingly, to this day.

“You… oh gods. You feel so good Gen. I feel like I’m gonna burst… there’s so much, you’re in so deep, but I want it. Gods, I want all of you, Gen. Ugh…” That length had found his prostate now, and was pounding into it mercilessly. Cloud’s voice tapered off into helpless little moans.

“Good little bird… I’m gonna make you feel so good. Minerva, I love the way you’re clenching all around me. I’ve missed you so much, precious. I’ve missed being inside you, missed feeling you like this. Cloud…”

They were close, so very close, both spatially and to the edge, but Cloud still needed more. With a gentle call of the other’s name and a hand to his shoulder, he maneuvered them around until the blanket fell away and he was sitting astride Genesis’ lap, chest to chest and rigid member impaled deliciously deep inside him. He used his legs and arms wrapped around his lover to bring them as close as physically possible, until there was not a bit of space or air left between them.

Genesis gave a loud groan when he felt his member drive even deeper inside his boyfriend, the new angle opening him up delectably like this. It was one of their favorite positions, allowing for a deep kind of penetration while they were still able to watch and kiss each other, intimately entwined and as open and vulnerable to each other as could be.

Cloud gazed into Genesis’ eyes as he started moving, the glowing Mako-blue orbs the only thing visible in the near pitch-black of the room, and was met with a staggering intensity fixed only on him. Emotions flitted across the completely unguarded expression, exposed in a way Genesis could only ever allow to be like this, when he was with one of his beloved ones. Passion, heat and desire were all plainly visible, but also that tiny bit of trepidation that naturally came with such absolute vulnerability. Trust. Trust it wouldn’t be exploited.

And, most of all, the one tender emotion that made all others pale by comparison and made Cloud’s heart beat faster with the pure, heady gratefulness of being granted such a precious gift.

They brushed noses and traded loving little kisses, enjoying this closeness but also steadily working towards the edge. Cloud could feel the heat pooling in his groin like molten lava and leaned forward to carefully nip at Genesis’ ear. “Are you close, Gen?” he murmured into it.

“Very, my dear.” Firm hands gripped his waist to guide the movement.

Cloud’s erection hardly needed any extra attention, trapped between their two bodies as it was and basking in the friction. When the shortening of his breath announced Cloud’s impending climax, Genesis dropped one hand to his butt for a squeeze and buried the other in spiky hair to pull Cloud into a searing kiss.

They came almost simultaneously, eyes closed in bliss and with the name of their loved one on their lips.

Afterwards, Genesis and Cloud took their time to catch their breaths, and even longer still until they could bare to disentangle from one another. If it weren’t for the threat of being stuck together by come later, they likely would have stayed that way forever.

They cleaned each other’s bodies tenderly, using wet wipes from the night stand, before curling up below the blanket.

Whereas climaxing tended to make Cloud an exceedingly playful person, it seemed Genesis was someone who turned into a little feline post-coitally, demanding and affectionate and purring sweet nothings into his ear. Cloud pressed his ear against that smooth, bare chest to listen to his lover’s heartbeat and reveled in the feel of being wrapped up securely in strong arms. After-sex-snuggles with Genesis were the  _best_.

“Are you okay, sweetheart? Not too sore?”

“Mm-mh.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence, enjoying the afterglow and listening to the familiar hum of electricity all around them.

It was a while before Cloud spoke again, voice clear and quiet despite the drowsiness.

“It was a slaughter.”

Genesis’ hand halted in its petting motions through blond hair for a split second before resuming, the only sign he was listening attentively.

“Every single one of them, just… there was nothing we could do. We came too late, days too late by the state of how frozen the bodies were. They were…  _ripped apart_ , Gen, I don’t know how else to describe it.”

He shuddered, and the arm around his waist tightened below the blanket.

“There was… there was this girl. She couldn’t have been much older than four, maybe five. She had these huge, blue eyes, and I don’t think I’ll ever forget the look in them. She was  _petrified_ when she died, and the cold and the ice conserved that look. She…  _fuck_ , Gen, she was just a little kid, but that monster had torn her apart limb by limb, they were all scattered around her.”

He had to swallow convulsively, and Genesis bent forward to press a chaste kiss to his forehead, running a soothing hand over his back.

Once Cloud had composed himself, he continued.

“Something’s changing, Genesis, I can feel it. The monsters are growing more and more mutated, more vicious. Blood-thirsty. It’s getting worse.”

They were quiet while the First pondered his reply.

“Times are changing. I feel as you do, there is something afoot in this world, and I feel it will come to a head soon. All we can do is try our best to be prepared, and stay true to one another when the time comes. That little girl’s death, tragic as it was, was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done that would’ve saved her, so do not carry this as burden, my beloved.”

Cloud sighed into Genesis’ skin. “I know. I just… it’s hard, to see someone die so young when they’ve still got everything ahead of them, y’know? But… I can handle it. And I’m sorry about earlier.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Cloud.”

The boy sighed once more, before turning around and fidgeting into a new, more comfortable position as little spoon so that he could stretch his legs. Genesis’ arm wrapped around his middle instinctively.

“You know…” Now Cloud’s voice took on a more playful timbre, eager to get these dark thoughts from his mind. “I feel like I need some cheering up. Zack said you’d probably sing me a sonnet if I asked nicely?” He twisted his head to bat large blue eyes at the elder, who couldn’t hide the entirely smitten, dopey grin in time. Cloud had clearly already won. “I mean, I’m not too particular on the singing part, but would you mind teaching me a new line or two? Pretty please?”

Of all the boyfriends, it was likely Cloud and – surprisingly – Sephiroth who were the most appreciative of their redhead’s love for literature and poetry, especially after finding out his repertoire extended beyond the few classical lines of Loveless.

“Mh…” The sound vibrated exquisitely against Cloud’s back where it was pressed against his partner’s chest. “Let me think…”

Only when Cloud had completely settled down and grown still once more did Genesis start with his recital, whispering soft words into the downy blonde hair of the boy nestled against him.

“ _Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer’s lease hath all too short a date_.”

With every line, Cloud’s mind grew more quiet, painting the delicate images his lover’s voice procured. His breath started evening out eventually as if on the precipice of sleep.

“ _But thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st; nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou grow'st_.”

Genesis paused in reverence, pressing his lips into those silky strands of hair in the softest impression of a kiss. Cloud’s scent filled his nose while the warmth pressed all along his body begged for him to join the blonde in slumber. Soon.

He knew he could not shield the boy from the horrors of war indefinitely; he knew he would not be able to protect him day and night. Times would come when all of them would battle for their lives, and all he could do was make sure they would be prepared, to keep his small, but precious family intact and safe.

In a few hours, he would wake the boy up and make him dinner, ensure he was well fed and warm and content, and call their lovers to inform them of the same. In the morning, he would make sure Cloud rose on time and had a hearty breakfast before class. And a few days after that, maybe some extra materia lessons from the finest Mage Shinra ever had the audacity to call their own. And if Genesis would be appearing protective enough in his endeavor to get Cloud battle-ready to give Angeal a run for his money, well, then that was that.

But for now, he contented himself with finally closing softly glowing blue eyes and mouthing the final lines against his lover’s head.

 

_‘So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee.’_

_(Shakespeare, Sonnet 18)_


End file.
